


No Longer Twain

by Noriah



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Middle Earth, Mount Doom, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriah/pseuds/Noriah
Summary: A poem about the ending of the Ring, from the Ring's point of view.





	No Longer Twain

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are not familiar with the word, twain is an old term that means 'two'. When I learned what twain meant, my mind automatically started thinking about Sauron and his ring - I have no idea why my mind works like that, but it does. Thus a poem was born. You have to admit - aside from Frodo & Sam, and Aragorn & Arwen - Sauron and the Ring have one of the most dedicated relationships in the lord of the rings. They never give up on each other!

No Longer Twain 

In a hand

Soft and small

A deadly band

To rule them all

 

My Master calls

Please don't let go

From hand I fall

Must this be so?

 

Down I fall

Through dark and deep

Toward fire

And never ending sleep

 

The fire, it melts

My soul destroyed

My hope is gone

Here comes the Void

 

For ever and after

Thus we remain

My master and I

No longer twain


End file.
